L'oeuf de caille
by julielal
Summary: De l'importance de bien sélectionner ses chapeaux, de bien choisir son lieu de résidence, et de bien planifier son avenir financier. Réponse au défi 1,2,3 de zazaone sur sevys now. Susceptible de vous faire saigner le cerveau.


**Cette fic est une réponse au défi 1, 2****, 3, nous irons au bois lancé par Dame Zaza sur la communauté Livejournal sevys_now**

**Titre : **L'oeuf de caille qui était destiné à de grandes choses mais, malheureusement, finit en omelette à la Rogue

**Sommaire : **De l'importance de bien sélectionner ses chapeaux, de bien choisir son lieu de résidence, et de bien planifier son avenir.

**Auteure : **julielal

**Disclaimer : **Si JKR se droguait aux Tic Tacs, elle aurait éventuellement pu écrire ça. Mais elle, elle l'aurait fait en mieux.

**Rating : **Bof, un petit K+

**Nombre de mots :** Oh, 1600, par là.

**Note :** J'ai écrit Drago Malfoy. Volontairement. J'ai plus qu'à aller me crever les yeux maintenant.

* * *

**_L'oeuf de caille qui était destiné à de grandes choses mais, malheureusement, finit en omelette à la Rogue_**

Sévérus Rogue, en sa qualité de Maître ès Potions extraordinaire, n'utilisait que les meilleurs ingrédients. Malheureusement, Maître ès Potions extraordinaire, ça ne paye pas grand chose, et les meilleurs ingrédients coûtent une fortune, plus votre âme, plus votre grand-mère en leasing.

Comme Sévérus Rogue tenait à son âme, et que de toute façon il n'avait plus de grand-mère, il devait régulièrement partir jouer les trappeurs dans la Forêt Interdite afin d'aller se fournir à la source.

Ainsi, un samedi soir frisquet comme il y en a tous les week-ends entre septembre et avril en Ecosse (et je suis gentille), il revêtit son bonnet de fourrure à queue de raton laveur, enfila une grande paire de bottes, s'assura par un sort qu'aucun élève ne le verrait dans un accoutrement pareil, et s'en fut chasser la fleur de sisymbre.

Notez le danger extrême de l'entreprise : le sisymbre donne des fleurs jaunes très très féroces qui doivent bien faire dans les, oh, trois millimètres, facile. Quel homme, quand même.

Bref, il fit chemin rapidement sur ses longues jambes, fuselées et délicieuses dans leur prison de jean noir, surmontée d'une divine paire de fesses fermes comme deux grenades prêtes à éclater et...

Ahem.

Il fit chemin rapidement. Et c'est tout. Non mais.

Il évita soigneusement la hutte de Hagrid, parce que Hagrid racontait toute sa vie à Albus, lequel désapprouvait de l'usage vestimentaire de la fourrure, et ça allait encore finir dans son bureau avec une tasse de thé et un doigt qui s'agite. « Enfin mon petit, on fait d'excellents mélanges de coton de nos jours, pourquoi tuer un raton laveur qui ne vous avait rien fait ? C'est très vilain, ça, très vilain ma foi. »

Puis, enfin, il atteignit la forêt. Pas trop tôt. Il prit un petit sentier envahi par les ronces, qui parvint à tenir en respect après son troisième Incendio, jusqu'à une clairière dans laquelle de jolis buissons touffus lui faisaient de l'oeil, avec leurs petites fleurs jaunes si utiles à la préparation de cet anti-impotence que lui réclamait Narcissa à corps et à cris.

Il n'allait jamais arriver à regarder Lucius dans les yeux sans avoir envie de rire après ça. Enfin, de ricaner. Il avait des standards à maintenir.

Il sortit de sa sacoche en daim (avec des petites franges) une paire de ciseaux en argent et un sachet hermétique. Puis il se pencha sur un buisson, tendit la main pour couper un rameau et...

Sentit quelque chose lui taper dans le front. Un gland.

Sévérus se redressa et scruta l'obscurité à la recherche d'un écureuil sociopathe. Lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas, il se pencha de nouveau. Un oeuf de caille vint splotcher son beau chapeau et dégouliner dans son cou.

Ok, cette fois, y'en avait marre. Il sortit sa baguette, l'alluma, la tint bien haut au-dessus de sa tête et tonitrua : « Sors de là, maraud, je sais que tu te caches ! »

Étonnamment, ledit maraud ne bougea pas un orteil. Sévérus s'en trouva fort agacé, et beugla un ton au-dessus : « On sort j'ai dit ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir ! »

Toujours rien. Sévérus était maintenant très rouge, et le blanc de l'oeuf commençait à cuire. Il n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas content. La pomme de pin qui vint le frapper entre les yeux n'arrangea en rien cet était de fait.

« CA SUFFIT ! SORS DE LA SI T'ES UN HOMME ! ET CINQUANTE POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

Voyez. Pas content.

Quelque chose vola. Une pierre, cette fois. Elle atteignit Rogue à l'épaule, lui faisant probablement très mal, mais en homme viril il l'ignora et tenta de déterminer sa trajectoire inverse, en prenant en compte le poids, la pénétration dans l'air, l'angle et la force du vent, la pointure possible du lanceur et la position inhabituelle de Mars ce soir là.

Évidement, ça laissa largement le temps à une autre pierre de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à son genoux. Une plus grosse. Puis une troisième, et une quatrième.

Puis une petite flottille. Rogue la vit arriver, réfléchit brièvement, et décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir lapidé pour satisfaire la femme de l'homme qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Voldemort.

Demi-tour marche, il adopta la meilleur marche à suivre, rentra au château, vida une bouteille presque entière de Glennfidditch, se rappela qu'il avait besoin d'une douche, se doucha, et se mit au dodo.

Narcissa, en désespoir de cause, décida de prendre un amant. Puisqu'elle était une femme observatrice, elle aussi remarqua que les fesses de Rogue ressemblaient à des grenades bien mûres et juteuses, et elle se dit qu'il ferait bien l'affaire. Le concerné se trouva tout fait d'accord, et rangea son bonnet de fourrure pour passer ses soirées à courir la courtisane plutôt que le maquis.

***

La caille regarda son nid avec tristesse. L'un de ses oeufs manquait. Ca arrivait, parfois, un coup de vent, et ça suffisait à le faire tomber. Mais tout de même, l'habitude ne rendait pas ça plus facile.

Elle avait pourtant bâti son nid dans un endroit bien abrité de la forêt, tout près d'une jolie clairière généreuse en insectes et en baies. Clairière dans laquelle un humain semblait être en train de piquer une crise magistrale.

Curieuse, la caille se pencha sur le bord du nid. Elle vit une pomme de pain se soulever toute seule, partir légèrement vers l'arrière puis à toute vitesse vers l'avant, traverser les fourrés dont elle venait, et frapper le crisard de plein fouet.

Décidément, on en voyait de belles dans le coin, se dit-elle en se réinstallant confortablement sur ses oeufs. La prochaine fois elle irait plus au sud, sur le territoire des vignes mangeuses d'homme.

Ce serait plus sûr.

***

Vous ai-je déjà dit que je suis un génie ?

Suis-je bête, pourquoi le dire ? Vous le savez déjà. Tout le monde le sait. Moi, Drago Malfoy, je suis un génie.

Évidement, d'aucuns diront que je suis un maléfique et machiavélique petit arriviste. Ils auront tort. Je suis un Serpentard. Nuance.

Laissez-moi m'expliquer ce qui me rend si génial, mon Plan.

Lorsque j'eus six ans, mon père jugea que je savais suffisamment lire pour m'instruire des subtilités de la loi magique, et m'obli- m'encouragea fortement à lire le Code Civil Supérieur de 1756.

C'est comme le Code Civil moldu, mais en magique, et donc en mieux. Enfantin.

Et arrivé au chapitre concernant la succession, devinez ma surprise en découvrant que le fait d'être l'aîné d'une famille prestigieuse ne me donnait pas automatiquement droit à la totalité dela fortune familiale. Franchement, quelles billevesées ! Si je venais à avoir des frères et sœurs, je devrais _partager. _Partager. Vous vous rendez compte ?

Inutile de préciser que j'ai trouvé ça tout à fait inacceptable. Des mesures s'imposaient.

Par chance, mon père possède une bibliothèque des plus colorées, et trouver un maléfice qui assurerait que je reste fils unique fut, littéralement, un jeu d'enfant. Lorsque je lançai le sortilège avec la baguette de ma mère, que je lui avais peut-être empruntée sans son accord verbal explicite, mon père en ressentit un vif inconfort et fit appeler un guérisseur.

Il diagnostiqua un calcul rénal et lui dit que ça passerait. J'en ris encore dix ans après.

Or, il advint que ce sortilège en particulier provoque une andropose anticipée. Bien entendu, à l'époque je n'avais pas compris la phrase, et même si ça avait le cas ça ne m'aurait certainement pas arrêté. En clair, il est récemment devenu de plus en plus difficile à mon cher géniteur de se mettre au garde à vous. Quel dommage.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que ma mère se trouverait mécontente de la situation et irait demander l'aide de Rogue. Doué comme il est, le sagouin allait découvrir le pot-au-rose, et mon père ferait un autre héritier rien que pour prouver qui est le chef.

Non non non, pas question mon gars.

Donc, lorsque Rogue quitta le château avec cette chose immonde sur le crâne pour aller récolter l'ingrédient principal de toutes les potions servant à soigner l'impuissance, la fleur de sisymbre, je ne pouvais décemment rester là sans rien faire.

Oui, j'ai étudié ces potions. Évidement. Après tout, ça pouvait toujours servir à des négociations ultérieures.

Enfin bref, un sortilège de désillusion plus tard, je suivais Rogue dans la forêt par le dessus, sur mon sublime balai haut de gamme. J'atterris, gracieux et discret comme le félin, derrière un petit bosquet à quelques mètres Rogue. Au passage, je pris un oeuf dans un nid, parce que je pouvais le faire et que ça m'amusait.

En voyant Rogue commencer à récolter son ingrédient, j'agis. Je lançai d'abord un gland, pour le décourager. Puis ce fut le tour de l'oeuf, qui m'encombrait la main inutilement et fit un bruit glaireux très satisfaisant en éclatant.

Puis divers objets plus ou moins lourds qui passaient pas là. Lorsque Rogue commença à montrer des signes de comportement meurtrier (fumée qui sortait des oreilles, écume au lèvre, teint rubis), je me dis qu'il était dans l'intérêt de ma santé de veiller à ce qu'il décampe rapidement. Je fis donc léviter toutes les pierres qui se trouvaient à portée, qui se trouvèrent être fort nombreuses, et les envoyai vers le professeur. Suffisamment lentement pour lui donner le temps de partir, je ne suis pas un sanguinaire.

Le sang tâche affreusement, et le rouge me donne le teint blafard.

Prouvant une fois encore son brillant intellect, Rogue fit demi-tour et partit. J'exécutai pour ma part une petite danse de victoire, profitant du fait que personne ne pouvait me voir, histoire de fêter ça. Je restai sur place jusqu'à ce qu'une fiente de caille ne s'approche dangereusement de mes chaussures italiennes en cuir toutes neuves.

Je regagnai ensuite mon dortoir pour y planifier la façon dont je mènerais les affaires de la famille une fois mon père (cané) tristement disparu, à l'insu de tous me camarades.

Moi, à leur place je me serais repéré, mais que voulez-vous, je suis un génie.

* * *


End file.
